


I'M THE HERO AND MY BROTHER IS THE VILLAIN

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [15]
Category: Shōunen Isekai Anime/Manga
Genre: Anime Vs Manga, Brother vs Brother, Dating Catwoman, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TWO BROTHERS ARE BOTH TRANSPORTED INTO THE SAME WORLD AS THIER FAVE ANIME/MANGA TETSUOSOON TO BE THE HERO AND HIROSHI SOON TO BE THE VILLAIN/ASSISN OF EVIL GROUPBOTH MEET A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS WHO IS INGAGED TO ONE BUT HAS FEELING FOR BOTH OF THEM
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858





	1. THE STORY OF THE HERO AND THE VILLAIN

HIROSHI'S POV

**YO TETSUO IT JUST ARRIVED"**

**WHAT DID?"**

MY BROTHER SHOUTED FROM UPSTAIRS

THE STORY OF THE HERO AND THE DEMON LORD" ANIME OR THE MANGA?" SIGH THE ANIME" **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

HE SHOUTED RUNNING DOWN THE STEPS

SIGH WOULD YOU SHUT UP SHE"

I SAID ANNOYED HEADING FOR THE DOOR

HEY WHERE YOU GOING?"

TO THE MANGA STORE TO GET AWAY FROM THE STUPID ADDITION"

I WAS SO ANGRY I CHARGED FULL SPEED AT HIM KNOCKING HIM DOWN

TAKE THAT BACK"

I SAID SITTING ON TOP OF HIM

MAKE ME"  
HE SAID KICKING ME OFF HIM IN THE FACE

ALRIGHT YOU ASKED FOR IT"  
I SAID CHARGING FULL SPEED AT HIM DOING A LEAPING KNEE STRIKE TO HIS JAW MAKING HIS HEAD SNAP UP


	2. ANIME VS MANGA

OK I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE CRAZY  
BUT NOW I KNOW YOU ARE CRAZY"  
OH AND WHY IS THAT?" BECAUSE THE ANIME IS CLEARLY BETTER THAN THE MANGA" HOW?" UH MAYBE BECAUSE THIER IN FULL COLOR ALSO THIER COSTUMES ARE MUCH MORE SEXIER"

AND HOW ARE THEY HOTTER?"  
UM BECAUSE THIER SKINTIGHT DUHHHH"

ANY OTHER REASON?"  
BLACK AND WHITE DRAWINGS  
SUCK AND YOU KNOW IT"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TETSUO IS 13 AND HIROSHI IS 14

TETSUO'S P.O.V.< AS SOON AS I WOKE UP I FOUND MYSELF IN ANOTHER WORLD AND I WAS SUPER EXCITED

I'M IN YOU CAN COUNY ON ME....."  
UH OK WOW THAT WAS FAST"  
THE GODSS SAID SHOCKED AT HOW QUICKLY  
I AGREED TO IT THEN YOU'RE GOING TO NEED THESE" THIS IS SO COOL ISN'T IT HIROSHI?" I ASKED TURNING MY HEAD LEFT BUT HE WAS NO LONGER THERE HUH WHER'D HE GO UH MS GODESS WHERE DID MY BROTHER GO?" I DON'T KNOW


End file.
